strategawkenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
2035
Odcinek 9 - znany również jako dziewiąty rok gry(WG)/po apokalipsie/Nowego Porządku. Opisy WG Odcinek9 Rok2035 CENA ZŁOTA: 5 943 172$ Spowodowane jest to przede wszystkim faktem, że Matelico postanowiło spełnić swoją obietnicę wobec obywateli - wrzucili ponad 150 jednostek złota na rynek. Jak się to odbije na światowej gospodarce? Tabelki: https://imgur.com/a/MvRT6 Mapy: https://imgur.com/a/xooEo Rankingi: https://imgur.com/a/2TPuY Uwagi techniczne: Zespół GM: Bujnicki – HeadAdmin Paweł Wysocki – Zastępca Niegosław Doliwa – Boty Daniel Sokulski – Boty Michał Ciepły – Wojsko Damian Żuchowski – Sport Podział botów pojawi się w poście. Informacje dotyczące handlu, w poście o handlu: https://docs.google.com/…/1vLs2LKuQOG_jobtc7SJ8eBkKli…/edit… https://www.facebook.com/groups/403200190018528/permalink/528593144145898/ _________________________ Rok ten obfitował w wydarzenia… Kolejna próba zamachu na Cesarza Bizancjum i Odessy wstrząsnęła nim do głębi, może spowodowało to przeskoczenie klepki w jego głowie i podjęcie decyzji, która postawiła jego kraj na skraju przepaści. Ważniejszym wydarzeniem jest jednak secesja części Armeńskiej od Federacji Niepodległych Narodów – może to przynieść katastrofalne skutki dla tego regionu Europy. Docierają też pierwsze sygnały radiowe z innych kontynentów – czyżby i tam ktoś przetrwał apokalipsę? Rok 2034 obfitował w rozłamy – Wielka IV Rzesza, po śmierci Wilhelma Canarisa rozpadła się, najpierw na część wschodnią – NRD, część południową – Bawarię-Wenecję oraz na zachodnią – spadkobiercę IV Rzeszy. Ten ostatni kraj przysporzy wielu problemów, władzę przejął niejaki gefrejter Helmut Gruner – który przyjął pseudonim Heinrich Himmler i ogłosił się Fuhrerem Tysiącletniej Rzeszy. Swoją pozycję zawdzięcza jadowitej retoryce wobec Imperium Frankijskiego oraz Ligi Iberyjskiej, które swego czasu napadły na ten kraj, zabijając również cywilów – zdjęcie zastrzelonej młodej nauczycielki obiegło wówczas cały świat. Co więcej, Himmler powołał z czeluści III Rzeszy instytucję SS oraz Gestapo, co nie wróży dobrze dla krajów ościennych. Fuhrer postawił sobie dwa cele – zjednoczenie Niemiec oraz pomszczenie zmarłego Wilhelma Canarisa, przedstawiono nawet raport z autopsji, gdzie stwierdza się obecność jadu kiełbasianego we krwi. Odpowiedzialnością za ten czyn Himmler obarcza Imperium Frankijskie z cesarzem Bernardem LaValette na czele. Z dobrych informacji – zjednoczenie Włoch – Republika Odrodzonej Kampanii wraz z Państwem Kościelnym postanowiły iść dalej ramię w ramię pod sztandarem Republiki Włoskiej. Życzymy im wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze. Ponadto, zjednoczeniu uległo państwo Prus wraz z Królestwem Norwegii. Tutaj niestety nie jest aż tak kolorowo – jawne roszczenia wobec terytorium Prus wysunęła Niemiecka Republika Demokratyczna. Sami obywatele też niezbyt przychylnie patrzą na tę zmianę. Co przyniesie przyszłość? Z innych wieści – Ruś Kijowska odnalazła duże złoże żelaza na swoim terytorium, dzięki ropie kupionej od innych państw, może realizować sen o potężnej armii. Zbrojenia trwają. W Republiki Aragonii podobnie – dzięki małemu złożu żelaza, może tym razem ten kraj będzie w stanie bronić swoich granic? Na pewno nie zaszkodzi fakt, że kraj ten podpisał umowę ścisłej współpracy z USA, polegający na protekcji tego kraju w zamian za dostawy żywności. Kalifat ISSE rośnie w siłę – sporo ochotników z terenów Cesarstwa Bizancjum i Odessy ruszyło, by wspomóc walkę z najeźdźcami. Republika Turcji leczy rany po ostatnich bitwach, jednak to nie koniec wojny – Republika spogląda mściwym okiem na południe – na Świętą Turcję, będącą solą w oku tych ludzi. Końca tej wojny domowej nie widać. Socjalistyczna Turcja wydaje się być marionetką w rękach zewnętrznej frakcji – czy zostanie ona zdemaskowana? Demokratyczno-islamska Turcja błaga o pomoc humanitarną po wojnie, jaka dotknęła ich kraj – każda żywność i pieniądze się przydadzą, by pomóc poszkodowanym. Pojawiły się plotki, że w Arkińskiej Republice Demokratycznej może dojść lada chwila do zamachu stanu – nie wiadomo jednak, kto przejmie władzę. USA postanowiło wzmocnić swoją obecność w rejonie i zajęły archipelag Balearów – od teraz jest on uważany za ich terytorium, a kto postawi na nim nogę, zaatakuje Wielkie Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki. Na wyspie stacjonuje pułk piechoty morskiej US Marine Corps. Tyle z informacji podsumowania świata, przechodzimy do wiadomości lokalnych: Piotr Surma - Iberian League (IL) Rezerwy: 0 złota 1 średni statek (110) Aleksandrze! Wszystkie projekty skierowane do laboratorium technologicznego zostały zrealizowane. Projekt #6 zapewnia 3 jednostki energii za każde zużyte 10 jednostek żywności przez obywateli. Zapowiedziana i realizowana budowa dróg potrwa jeszcze dwa lata, trzeba jednak pamiętać o przeznaczaniu pewnych środków na ich utrzymanie, w przeciwnym razie zostaną zużyte szybciej, niż zostały zbudowane. Na chwilę obecną zbudowano około ¼ z planowanej liczby dróg. Sama inwestycja jednak zapewnia spory rozpęd Twojej gospodarce (+PKB). Zbudowany Stadion Corridy przyciąga tłumy ludzi chcących ponownie zobaczyć walki torreadorów. Bilety rozchodzą się na pniu (+PKB, + poparcie) Nakłady na edukację są obecnie zadowalające – nadrobiono poprzednie braki, jednak przed Tobą długa droga do stworzenia wspaniałego systemu edukacji. Środki na ochronę zdrowia są więcej niż zadowalające – budowa szpitali na pewno uczyni Twoje społeczeństwo zdrowszym, jednak środki przeznaczone na samo utrzymanie placówek są zdecydowanie zbyt niskie. Ze względu na niskie środki przeznaczone na kolonizację udało się zająć tylko 1 prowincję na półwyspie Iberyjskim. W prowincji tej znaleziono komunę składającą się z przedwojennych komunistów. Wśród kolonistów poszła plotka że w komunie znajduje się dużo złota. Toteż wyruszyli zabrać im. W walce która się wywiązała poległo wielu mieszkańców komuny w tym kilkadziesiąt dzieci. Około pięciu tysiącom osób udało się uciec. Jest pewne, że pałają oni rządzą zemsty na najeźdźcach. Zaś co do złota okazało się że to była plotka i nic tam nie znaleziono. ( 1 prowincja skolonizowana, znacznie zwiększona wrogość tubylców). W związku z brakiem środków na utrzymanie policji po całym kraju szaleje bandytyzm. W miastach grupy przestępcze okradają w biały dzień sklepy. Na wsiach zaś rozbójnicy napadają na podróżnych. Najgorsza sytuacja panuje jednak na obszarze dawnego NH. Tam bandyci wręcz biorą co chcą od i tak już biednej ludności. Ludzie chcący z tym walczyć stworzyli bojówki "contras". Są uzbrojone w broń dawnej armii NH a duża część ich członków pochodzi z dawnej armii Hiszpanii. Bojownicy walczą z bandytyzmem odnosząc spore sukcesy. Co z tymi problemami zrobi rząd? (-poparcie, -PKB) Brakło nieco żywności na wyżywienie obywateli. Sytuacja jest niepokojąca. Dzięki racjonowaniu przeżyli obecny rok, ale zdecydowanie nie są zadowoleni z tej sytuacji.(-poparcie, -przyrost ludności) Jakub Łabędź Szymon Bielak - Skania Rezerwy: 4 złota Nakłady na edukację podstawową są obecnie na zadowalającym poziomie. Brakuje jednak środków na utrzymanie bieżącej infrastruktury szkolnej i na pensje nauczycieli. Może to doprowadzić do sytuacji, gdzie podniosą się znaczne głosy oburzenia w tej sprawie (-poparcie) Opracowano prototyp samochodu, wygląda na sprawny, choć jego osiągi nie powalają. Nadaje się jednak do powolnego podróżowania po mieście. Ekonomiści przewidują, że zbudowanie fabryki i dystrybucja pojazdów wśród ludności będzie dobrym pomysłem. Zbudowano część turbin z zaplanowanej elektrowni wodnej. Zgodnie z planem przyniosą one 6 jednostek energii przy odpowiedniej konserwacji (Patrz koszty utrzymania elektrowni). Zbudowano sieć anten nadawczo-odbiorczych na terenie kraju. Założono również narodową stację radiową, transmitującą wszelakie materiały. Podatek od odbiornika powoduje wzrost ogólnej stopy podatku o 1%. Fabryka tychże napędza nieco gospodarkę (+PKB). (Brak mapy prowincji – kolonizacja nieudana) Wydatki na zdrowie są zadowalające. Brakuje jedynie środków na utrzymanie obecnych placówek. Może to doprowadzić do spadku jakości świadczonych usług medycznych. NIE ZAPEWNIŁEŚ ZAPOTRZEBOWANIA NA ROPĘ I ENERGIĘ! TWOJA GOSPODARKA OTRZYMAŁA BARDZO POTĘŻNY CIOS! Trudno będzie Ci się po tym podnieść. Na szybko załatano dziurę wydobytymi i posiadanymi w magazynie surowcami. (Masz pisać zapotrzebowanie, handlować z graczami, jeśli nie masz danych surowców, na tym polega ta gra.) Michał Konarski - Queerland Rezerwy: 0 Budowa dróg ukończy się dopiero za rok, jednak widać już pierwsze efekty tych inwestycji (+PKB). Zbudowano również szpital, jednak brak placówek podstawowej opieki medycznej może dać się we znaki wymierającemu już na starcie społeczeństwu (-przyrost). Są już pierwsze głosy niezadowolenia ze względu na wyrównanie płac niezależnie od wszelkich innych czynników – dotyczy to zwłaszcza bardziej wykwalifikowanej kadry. (-poparcie) Warunki przyznawania licencji na posiadanie broni budzą powszechne poważanie – wiadome jest dzięki temu, że broń dostaną tylko ci, którzy potrafią się z nią obsługiwać. (+poparcie) Brak środków przeznaczonych na utrzymanie wojska powoduje, że patrole granic nie są zbyt efektywne. Twoje państwo jest narażone na ataki z zewnątrz. Tereny badane przez ekspedycje są czyste i zdatne do zamieszkania. Nie natrafiono na surowce kopalne jednak delta Wołgi nadaje się pod uprawę ziemi. (wydajność 15j żywności lądowej. Koszt przygotowania terenu- 10 000 000$). Na wschodnim wybrzeżu natrafiono na stepy które nadają się wypasu koni. Żołnierki wchodzące w skład zespołów badawczych natrafiły na patrol wojowniczych amazonek. Amazonki chętnie opowiedziały o swoim plemieniu i przyłączą się do QL jeśli rząd QL da im autonomię oraz możliwość wypasu koni na ich obszarze.(+7956 obywatelek w przypadku skolonizowania tego terenu) Pomijając fakt, że działania podejmowane przez państwo bardziej szkodzą, niż pomagają w rozwoju, pierwszy rok Queerlandu należy zapisać jako pozytywny pod względem faktu, że mimo przeciwności udało się przetrwać ten rok. Paweł Wysocki - Państwo Kościelne (PK) - Damian Wakahiko Rogala 5 ciężarówek (5) Wasza Świątobliwość! Zarówno port, jak i lotnisko zostaną ukończone dopiero za rok. Wiadomo jednak, że port przyniesie spore korzyści dla Twojej gospodarki. Wprowadzony program Augustus jest dobrym pomysłem, o ile nie jest nadużywany. Niestety, wielkie korporacje, które do tej pory posiadały większą część gospodarki, tworzą firmy „krzaki”, zagarniając kontrakty rządowe dla siebie, niszcząc uczciwie walczącą konkurencję. Nie ma jednak jednoznacznych dowodów, by ukrócić ten proceder w zarodku. Dekret o wrogim kapitale zyskał przychylność Twoich obywateli. Pojawiają się jednak głosy, że to pierwszy krok do izolacji gospodarczej, która może zdławić rozwój ekonomiczny Twojego kraju. (+poparcie, -PKB). Podatek nałożony na firmy z kapitałem zagranicznym, powoduje wzrost sumarycznej stopy podatku o 1%. Opieka zdrowotna stoi w Twoim kraju na bardzo dobrym poziomie. Rokroczne duże inwestycje w tym kierunku świadczą o żywym zainteresowaniu zdrowiem obywateli. Misja medyczna w Sycylii zjednała Ci sympatię tamtejszych obywateli. Pojawiają się pierwsze głosy o chęci zjednoczenia całych Włoch. Środki przyznane na edukację są zdecydowanie zbyt niskie, biorąc pod uwagę inwestycje podejmowane również za granicą. Dzieci spędzają w szkołach zbyt mało czasu, a zamiast tego rozrabiają poza nią. Rodzice nie są zadowoleni z takiego obrotu spraw (-poparcie) Wydatki na bezpieczeństwo wewnętrzne mogłyby być nieco większe – na razie nie ma powodów do obaw, jednak w przyszłości może to być problemem. Kolonizacja: Pantellerie – wyspa nie nosi śladów skażenia, jest zdatna do kolonizacji i eksploatacji. Odnaleziono drobną (500 os), rolniczą społeczność korzystającą z niewielkiego pola zboża (1 j żywności/rok, możliwe zwiększenie) społeczność jest skora do poddania się państwu, jeśli tylko to zagwarantuje jej spokój. Giro – od razu po wylądowaniu ekipa eksploracyjna została zatrzymana przez zbrojny oddział tubylców. Pomimo możliwości wszczęcia walki, ekipa postanowiła nie atakować. Tubylcy doprowadzili ją przed oblicze Rady Pięciorga, lokalnych władców. Okazuje się, że na Giro uciekła w czasie wojny grupka włoskich generałów, którzy po przeszmuglowaniu tam znacznej ilości dóbr, w tym dzieł sztuki (zbiory zamku w Giro są potencjalnie największym źródłem przedwojennych dóbr kultury) i wiernych sobie oddziałów zainstalowała na wyspie dyktaturę wojskową. Obecnie pod ich rządami znajduje się społeczeństwo praktycznie przedwojennych rozmiarów, dobrze prosperujące i zapewniające dobrobyt sobie i władcom. Rada Pięciorga, po wysłuchaniu eksploratorów, większością 3:2 zgodziła się na negocjacje z PK. Wstępnie wyspa weszła w skład Państwa Kościelnego, jednak jej utrzymanie zależy od podjętych przez Ciebie działań. Zmiany w kodeksie pracy zostały odebrane przez obywateli pozytywnie. Liczą oni na dalsze reformy czyniące ich pracę łatwiejszą i bardziej efektywną (+poparcie) Państwo Kościelne zostaje połączone z Republiką Odrodzonej Campanii w nowy twór – Republikę Włoską. Papież z tej okazji odprawił mszę za cały naród włoski. Kuba Wielgus - Cesarstwo Bizancjum i Odessy (CBiO) Mały transportowiec (50) Cesarzu! Kolonizacja: tereny są czyste i zdatne do kolonizacji. Zamieszkane są jednak przez dużą liczbę islamskiej ludności tureckiej. Słysząc o walkach Kalifatu oraz korzystając z tego że nie trzeba przechodzić przez kontrolę paszportów i celne zaczął się szmugiel broni, amunicji, żywności, pieniędzy oraz w końcu sporej liczby ochotników do walki za Islam w Kalifacie z terenów CBiO gdzie znajdują się skupiska muzułmanów. (+19865 ludności). Wszystkie prowincje zostały skolonizowane. Mimo tak wielkiego budżetu, tak relatywnie niskie nakłady na edukację w rozwiniętym państwie zakrawają na zbrodnię przeciwko młodzieży i dzieciom. Rozbudowa placówek jest bardzo ważna, jednak brak środków na utrzymanie obecnych szkół powoduje spadek jakości kształcenia dzieci. Sam pomysł praktycznego podejścia do nauczania jest bardzo dobry, brakuje jednak nań środków w tak dużym państwie. To są główne punkty raportu kontroli jakości nauczania przygotowanego przez ministerstwo. Rodzice nie są zadowoleni z wyników w nauce swoich dzieci, a szkoły nie są zbyt bezpiecznym miejscem dla młodych ludzi (-poparcie). Badania prowadzone przez Ekipę prof. Bławatka znalazły na prowincji położonej na północ od obecnego złoża żelaza w części Odeskiej kolejne złoże, mniejsze, o wydajności max 5 jednostek rocznie. Jest ono jednak bardzo trudno dostępne, ustanowienie wydobycia będzie bardzo kosztowne – 150 000 000$. Inwestycje w kulturze budzą wszak podziw – Bizanessa stała się jednym z najbardziej rozwiniętych kulturowo krajów. W połączeniu z imprezą EURO 2034 całość przyniosła olbrzymie zyski krajowi z turystyki (+PKB). Środki na drogi pozwalają na wykonanie jedynie części dróg. Widać jednak efekty tych prac w postaci przyspieszenia gospodarki. Ludność może przemieszczać się sprawniej z miejsca na miejsce, jednak tak poważne roboty w roku mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej irytowały kibiców i ludność lokalną (-poparcie, +PKB) Reformy Ministerstwa Spraw Wewnętrznych wydają się być dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza utworzenie policji, po 8 latach istnienia organów państwowych. Środki jednak przeznaczone na te instytucje, zwłaszcza na policję i straż pożarną, są zdecydowanie zbyt niskie – dostajesz pierwsze raporty o drobnej przestępczości, która zalała ulice większych miast, a także bandach bandytów grasujących na drogach. Raporty te dostajesz tak późno, z racji tego, że do tej pory obywatele nie mieli komu się skarżyć i przyjmowali ten stan rzeczy takim jaki jest. Środki na opiekę zdrowotną są na chwilę obecną wystarczające, jednak jak na tak duże państwo, stać Cię na więcej, zwłaszcza przy tak dużych kwotach zachowywanych w budżecie, nierozdzielonych na działania, a które mogłyby pójść na poprawę zdrowia lub edukację obywateli. Pojawiają się głosy, że rząd marnotrawi pieniądze takim podejściem. Najważniejszą informacją jednak jest fakt, że uziemienie floty powietrznej i aresztowanie wszystkich pilotów pod zarzutem zdrady stanu, które próbowano utrzymać w tajemnicy, wyszło na jaw, głównie poprzez rodziny zatrzymanych. Wieść rozeszła się lotem błyskawicy wobec obywateli kraju, którzy skrzyknęli się i udali się do Odessy i Konstantynopola, do obu siedzib cesarza (mimo, że jedna z nich leży w gruzach poprzez zamach), protestują oni przeciwko władzy cesarza, który jest okrutny wobec własnych obywateli a pobłażliwy wobec wrogów. Co śmielsi protestujący twierdzą nawet, że jego małżonka, wywodząca się z Prowansji ma „większe jaja od Kubusia”. Domagają się oni natychmiastowej abdykacji cesarza i oddania władzy w ręce parlamentu, który jak dotąd ich nie zawiódł. Inna alternatywa polega na przekazaniu władzy w ręce Cesarzowej, której ufa wojsko (duży spadek poparcia). Jeśli natychmiast nie podejmiesz działań, będzie bardzo źle. Andrzej Kaczyk – ASDNP Rezerwy: brak Zbudowano dormitoria dla dzieci i młodzieży. Czas i nakłady Twojego kraju na edukację pokażą, jak będzie wyglądała przyszłość najmłodszej części społeczeństwa. Zbudowano również ośrodek badawczy. Miejmy nadzieję, że przyniesie on korzyści naukowe. Elektrownia wodna, która została wybudowana, przyniesie 11 jednostek energii rocznie, przy odpowiedniej konserwacji (odsyłam do utrzymania elektrowni). Zbudowano port, który nieco napędzi Twoją gospodarkę i pozwoli efektywnie handlować z zagranicznymi partnerami. Znaleziono małe ławice ryb, przy inwestycji 20 000 000$ w kutry, możesz wydobywać 15 jednostek/rok (wedle kosztu wydobycia). Środki przeznaczone na budowę dróg są zdecydowanie zbyt niskie. Zbudowano większą część planowanych dróg, jednak są one zbyt niskiej jakości jak na współczesne standardy. Widać jednak pierwsze efekty w postaci wzrostu gospodarki (+PKB). Sieć posterunków jest nieco zbyt rzadka, żeby mogła efektywnie bronić granic. Badania gleb nie przyniosły większych efektów. Środowisko na terenach, na których znajduje się Twoje państwo jest w zadowalającym stanie. Środki na zdrowie są wystarczające, jednak brakuje placówek podstawowej opieki medycznej, które odciążą szpitale. Brak środków wydzielonych na utrzymanie wojska powoduje, że będzie ono mniej skuteczne w walce w przypadku dalszych zaniedbań. Szymon Decp Sagan - KM Rezerwy: brak Aby Twoje państwo funkcjonowało jak należy, musisz się postarać bardziej. Nie udało się zapewnić zapotrzebowania na ropę, a obywatele musieli racjonować żywność. Nie wpłynęło to dobrze na ich sympatie do rządu. (-poparcie) (Biedne reformy) Dominik Chylewski - Prawosławna Republika Ludowa Poznania (PRLP) Rezerwy: brak Dzięki szeroko zakrojonym inwestycjom w infrastrukturę, firmy prywatne, edukację oraz zdrowie obywateli gospodarka podnosi się z kolan a w ludność która żyła w stanie wegetacji wstąpiła nowa nadzieja na lepsze jutro! (+PKB, +przyrost, +poparcie) Niestety PRLP w przeciwieństwie do RŚ nie posiada szlacheckich oraz magnackich sił porządkowych które zapewniają bezpieczeństwo na ulicach. Toteż przestępczość rośnie w siłę tłamsząc rodzącą się przedsiębiorczość oraz obniżając zadowolenie.(-PKB, -poparcie) Powoli zmieniająca się mentalność ludzka pozwoli niedługo by niedługo system gospodarczy i polityczny kraju zmienić na ten co w RŚ. Islandia (TNR) Rezerwy: brak Tomasz Jaśkowiak - Księstwo Irlandii (DIR) 1 mały statek (50) Mości Książę! Rozwój technologiczny Twojego państwa naprawdę budzi podziw! Inwestycje w technologie lotnicze przynoszą skutek – opracowano kilka wariantów silników do samolotów lotnictwa ogólnego (małe samoloty), jednak wdrożenie do produkcji seryjnej będzie wymagać surowców oraz dodatkowych środków. Zainteresowanie jednak jest spore ze względu na konieczność przelotu biznesmenów z wyspy Irlandii na wyspę byłej Wielkiej Brytanii. Opracowano również wydajne silniki odrzutowe, a nawet jeden działający prototyp silnika dwuprzepływowego, który może mieć szerokie zastosowania cywilne i wojskowe, zwiększając efektywność Twoich maszyn. Znaleziono również sposób na nadawanie sygnału telewizyjnego, jednak nie wiadomo, jak je odebrać, by obraz był czysty, warto jednak kontynuować badania w tym kierunku. (+do nakładów na naukę) Pomysł ze zmianą klimatu był bardzo szalony – przyniósł jednak pewne rezultaty. Dobrą wiadomością jest fakt, że ciepło przyciągnęło ogromną ilość ryb, to był złoty rok rybołówstwa, jednak po zakończeniu akcji okazało się, że zmiana środowiska jest na tyle dotkliwa, że z łowisk tych nie pozyskasz ani jednej rybki, nawet maleńkiej (+75 jednostek żywności morskiej, utrata złóż żywności morskiej, -30 do potencjału wydobycia). Szkolnictwo otrzymuje zdecydowanie zbyt mało pieniędzy. Zaczyna rosnąć prywatna konkurencja na rynku szkolnictwa, co niekoniecznie może być dobrym pomysłem. Państwowe placówki zaczynają podupadać, stając się zarazem wylęgarnią patologii i biedoty. W połączeniu z faktem, że nie przeznaczono w tym roku żadnych środków na instytucje porządku publicznego (policja), na ulicach, w biedniejszych dzielnicach miast hulają bandy niedorostków napadających innych ludzi. Żywność rozesłana w celu rozdania ubogim trafiła w ręce lokalnych przestępców, żądając za nie horrendalne ceny spośród biedoty. Trzeba koniecznie coś z tym zrobić (-poparcie) Zbadano cały planowany teren – poczyniono przygotowania do kolonizacji. Tereny Irlandii Północnej są jednak silnie skażone i występuje tam promieniowania radioaktywne. Koszt usunięcia skażenia to 150 000 000$ oraz 3j s. chemicznych za 3 prowincje w Irlandii. Na wyspie Man napotkano tubylców mówiących w lokalnym języku bardzo podobnym do Irlandzkiego i żyjących z rybołówstwa. Tubylcy chętnie przyłączą się do Irlandii jeżeli rząd zapewni im skomunikowanie z resztą kraju oraz da im dostęp do edukacji i służby zdrowia.( + 8654 obywateli - koszt integracji to 6 000 000$ oraz 40 000 000$ na lotnisko cywilne, łowisko o wydajności 5 jednostek/rok dopiero po spełnieniu warunków integracji). Tereny Szkockie również zbadano. Obszar ten jest mocno zalesiony i można postawić tartaki za 5 000 000$ i wydajnością 10j drewna na rok. Lecz tereny te są zamieszkane przez liczną społeczność posługującą się językiem szkockim. Ludność ta jest nastawiona przyjaźnie do członków ekspedycji, ale wydaje się że wrócili oni do wierzeń druidycznych i las na tej prowincji jest dla nich święty. (liczba ludności to 9807) Jakub Wróbel - Królestwo Ziemi Świętej (KZŚ) Wasza Królewska Mość! Nakłady na edukację nareszcie są takie, jakich się oczekuje od dobrze rozwiniętego państwa! Choć potrwa trochę jeszcze, by wyleczyć stare rany, widać poprawę efektów kształcenia najmłodszych pokoleń. Prace nad technologią morską przyniosły efekt – masz teraz całkiem sprawny model radaru geologicznego, który pozwoli Ci efektywniej badać obszary morskie. Jest możliwe zainstalowanie go na okręcie badawczym znajdującym się na Twoim wyposażeniu. Prace nad pozyskiwaniem amoniaku z ferm rybnych zostały ukończone powodzeniem. Dzięki nim, na każde 10 jednostek żywności morskiej, które zużyjesz, dostaniesz 2 jednostki surowców chemicznych (NITRYFIKACJA) Ludność zachęcona obniżką podatków, zaczyna się przesiadać na samochody elektryczne. Dzięki prowadzonym badaniom i podjętym działaniom, możesz zapewnić połowę zapotrzebowania na ropę Twojego kraju za pomocą energii elektrycznej. (W tabelce masz jednak mimo wszystko „zapotrzebowanie na ropę” – możesz zapewnić w dowolny sposób). Zbyt małe środki na organy bezpieczeństwa (policja) powodują dość spory wzrost drobnej przestępczości w miastach, pojawiają się nawet przypadki brutalnych morderstw w środku dnia. Obywatele są przerażeni stanem rzeczy (-poparcie) Inwestycje w służbę zdrowia są świetnym pomysłem – zdrowsi obywatele są bardziej produktywni i szczęśliwi (+PKB, +przyrost). Kolonizacja przebiega pomyślnie. Nie natrafiono jednak na żadne złoża. Lecz na południowym krańcu półwyspu Synaj w rejonie dawnego miasta Szarm el-Szejk ekspedycja była świadkiem bitwy pomiędzy mniej licznymi lecz lepiej uzbrojonymi obrońcami miasta a liczniejszymi lecz słabo uzbrojonymi arabami. Bitwa zakończyła się zwycięstwem obrońców i wycofaniem się atakujących na północ. Gdy wysłano dyplomatów do obu frakcji okazało się że obrońcy to w większości rosyjscy i polscy turyści którzy w trakcie nuklearnej katastrofy spędzali w Egipcie wakacje. Dowodzi nimi rosyjski generał Igor Sokołow będący bardzo dobrym strategiem, gorliwym chrześcijaninem i orędownikiem walki z niewiernymi. Wygląda na to że ich uzbrojenie pochodzi ze składów egipskiej armii które przejęli. Zaś atakujący to lokalni muzułmanie którymi przewodzi charyzmatyczny imam Ahmed Al Hakkani. Uważa on że na Półwyspie Synaj powinni rządzić muzułmanie. Chociażby jako władcy autonomii pod zarządem KZŚ. Z drugiej strony generał Sokołow uważa że Synaj to miejsce arcyważne dla chrześcijaństwa i że tubylcy tak naprawdę chcą zabić wszystkich niewiernych. Obie strony są zainteresowane przyłączeniem się do KZŚ jednak za jedyny warunek postawiły zniszczenie ich oponentów. (liczba muzułmanów na tym terenie to 8965 osób a liczba osób którym przewodzi gen. Sokołow to 5437). Dominik Chylewski - Rzeczpospolita Śląska (RŚ) Wasza Królewska Mość! Inwestycje w infrastrukturę, motoryzację oraz w sport nareszcie dają efekty! Krajowe firmy odnotowują duże zyski dzięki kontraktom i niedługo zapewne będą w stanie konkurencyjne na świecie. Wpływa to pozytywnie na gospodarkę krajową. (+PKB) Dzięki programowi budowy mieszkań oraz nowych osiedli mieszkaniowych zdecydowanie pozytywnie wpłynęło na sytuację gospodarczą państwa. Jedyny problem jest taki że liczba mieszkań jest 1,5 razy większa niż liczba obywateli kraju. O ile na razie widać tego same pozytywy, nie wiadomo jednak jaki efekt da to w przyszłości.( +PKB). Lotnisko międzynarodowe ma już gotowy terminal lotniczy oraz hangary i magazyny. Wystarczy doinwestować 25 000 000$ a powstanie lotnisko zdolne do przyjmowania wszelkich lotów z całej Europy! Wydatki na edukację są stanowczo zbyt małe! Jednak ze względu na niskie podatki oraz inwestycje w zdrowie ludność stać na edukację prywatną. Trochę to obniża zadowolenie wśród najbiedniejszych ale rynek i instytucje charytatywne prawdopodobnie dadzą radę rozwiązać ten problem w niedalekiej przyszłości.(- poparcie) O ile magnaci i szlachta dobrze sobie radzą z drobnymi przestępcami to kwestia bezpieczeństwa spędza sen z powiek niektórym ważniejszym notablom w kraju. Dlatego kilku członków rady zaproponowało utworzenie krajowej agencji kontrwywiadu oraz biura śledczego do spraw terroryzmu i przestępczości zorganizowanej. Jak dotąd nie ma z tym problemów, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Obszary zostały skutecznie zasiedlone. Ekspedycja 2, 3 - jaskinie zbadano i wykryto niewielkie złoża węgla kamiennego (wydajność 5j/rok. Koszt rozpoczęcia eksploatacji- 40 000 000$.). Poza tym w jednej z jaskiń odnaleziono bardzo stary magazyn. Był dobrze chroniony przed działaniami czynników zewnętrznych. Wewnątrz magazynu znaleziono sporą ilość sztabek złota(4J złota) z charakterystycznym orłem trzymającym swastykę oraz dużą ilość sprzętu wojskowego, w tym 5 sporej wielkości rakiet. Niektórzy szamani mówią że to rakiety V2 stworzone przez III Rzeszę w czasach II Wojny Światowej. Ekspedycja 1 - nie napotkano niczego ciekawego. Teren wydaje się być czysty. Ekspedycja 4 - las faktycznie wydaje się być nieprzenikniony, lecz z raportów od szlachty i z tamtych okolic wynika że czasem na lasem widać unoszący się dym. Czy tam mieszkający ludzie rozpalają ogniska? Czy są to jednak naturalne pożary? ELO BOT Anita Kania – Prowansja 10 ciężarówek (10) Księżno Ateno! Twoje państwo jak dotąd działa przeciętnie. Jednak czy przeciętność to słowo które ma charakteryzować twoje państwo? Wprowadzenie regulowanego czasu pracy oraz płatnego urlopu znacząco poprawiło sytuację klas niższych. Robotnicy oraz pracownicy niższego szczebla zdecydowanie popierają księżną.(+ poparcie) Płaca minimalna trochę spowolniła gospodarkę. (-PKB) Wsparcie udzielane Queerlandowi nie podoba się partii faszystowskiej stanowiącej drugą siłę polityczną w twoim kraju. Zorganizowali oni kilka mniejszych demonstracji żądających zaprzestania wsparcia tego “szatańskiego tworu”.(- poparcie) Udało się pomyślnie skolonizować wszystkie prowincję. Prowincją najbardziej w na północ ma idealne gleby i wystarczy zainwestować 5 000 000$ by by dostać pola uprawne z wydajnością 10j/rok. Prowincja ta jest jednak zamieszkania przez niewielkie plemię tubylców. Mówią oni po francusku i są przyjaźnie nastawieni do ekspedycji. Chętnie się przyłączą do kraju jeżeli zostanie im zbudowane osiedle mieszkaniowe. (+2569 obywateli, koszt 10 000 000$ 5j drewna.) Na terenie badanym najbardziej wysuniętym na zachód odnaleziono sporą formację roponośną. Lecz jest ona bardzo głęboko i rozpoczęcie eksploatacji wymaga: 95 000 000$ oraz 2 poziomu technologii. W zamian za to uzyska się złoże o wydajności 25j/rok. Norbert Kamuda – Imperium Frankijskie (IF) 11 ciężarówek (11) Bernardzie! Środki na edukację są obecnie wystarczające. Potrzeba czasu, by naprawić dawne szkody, jednak sytuacja ma się ku lepszemu. Stypendia naukowe są zdecydowanie dobrym pomysłem – motywują młodzież do cięższej pracy w szkołach, jednak na realne efekty przyjdzie poczekać kilka lat. Prace nad stworzeniem wydajnego silnika odrzutowego trwają, choć próby dotychczas kończyły się fiaskiem. Warto jednak kontynuować badania w tym kierunku, kilka projektów jest obiecujących. Nie zbudowano żadnego statku – nie przeznaczono wymaganego nań żelaza. Środki zostały przeniesione na kolejny rok. Budowa portu lotniczego, ze względu na skalę przedsięwzięcia przeciąga się. Szacuje się, że budowa pochłonie dodatkowe 250 mln$ oraz 4 jednostki metali rzadkich na nowoczesną elektronikę w radarach kontroli lotów. Wiadomo jednak, że za dwa lata, kiedy budowa się skończy, będzie to największy port lotniczy powojennej Europy. Zaczęła się odbudowa Paryża. Potrzeba jednak jeszcze wiele środków, by doprowadzić to miasto do dawnej świetności. Jednak wraz z ukończeniem portu lotniczego, możesz spodziewać się zalewu turystów. (+PKB) Środki przeznaczone na ochronę zdrowa obywateli są obecnie wystarczające. Wszystko w normie, brak zażaleń. Jakość opieki zdrowotnej stoi u Ciebie na bardzo dobrym poziomie. Brakuje jednak nieznacznie żywności – dzięki racjonowaniu wszystko skończyło się pomyślnie, ale kosztuje Cię to nieco poparcia obywateli (-poparcie) Ekonomiści uważają, że cięcia w administracji to generalnie dobra rzecz, bo ogranicza się w ten sposób niepotrzebną biurokrację, Twoi eksperci jednak twierdzą, że posunąłeś się za daleko. Brak kontroli nad zbieraniem podatków spowodował, że oszustwa podatkowe stały się plagą. Ludzie nagminnie nie płacą podatków, co paradoksalnie przynosi efekt w postaci zwiększonego poparcia dla Twoich rządów – skoro bezkarnie mogą oszukiwać fiskusa, w to im graj! (-395 876 982$ z wpływów do budżetu, +poparcie) Najważniejszą jednak informacją jest fakt, że nie zapłaciłeś umówionej transzy reparacji wojennych wobec IV Rzeszy. Nic to, że państwo się rozpadło na trzy części – jedna z nich jest wciąż spadkobiercą dawnej idei, a nowy przywódca wysuwa bardzo poważne oskarżenia wobec Ciebie i domaga się natychmiastowej spłaty kary zawartej w umowie – 1 000 000 000$ w złocie, natychmiast. W przeciwnym razie grozi zbombardowaniem najbardziej żywotnych elementów gospodarki Twojego kraju. Musisz przemyśleć tę decyzję bardzo dogłębnie. Damian Ślęzak - Królestwo Antiochii (KA) 1 lokomotywa + 13 wagonów (13) Rozpoczęto badania nad systemem antyrakietowym. Potrzebne jednak będzie wiele środków i prób praktycznych, by system był w pełni operacyjny. Inwestycje w bezpieczeństwo Twoich wybrzeży budzą zaufanie mieszkańców nadmorskich miejscowości, stają się dzięki temu bardziej produktywni (+PKB) Inwestycje w infrastrukturę transportową czynią Twój kraj miejscem, gdzie mnogość torowisk, z których głównie korzysta przemysł, ułatwia podjęcie decyzji o założeniu fabryki. Gospodarka może na tym jedynie zyskać. Podnoszą się jednak pierwsze głosy obrońców środowiska, twierdzące, że taka ilość fabryk i torowisk zaśmieca krajobraz. (+PKB, -poparcie) Artur Milewski - Królestwo Tracji (KT) W Twoim państwie zaraz po ugaszeniu jednego pożaru wybucha drugi, nie można więc powiedzieć, że dzieje się tam dobrze. Bardzo duże inwestycje w służbę zdrowia dają efekt. Ludność nareszcie może sobie pozwolić na wydanie tego co dotychczas przeznaczyła na zdrowie, przyspieszając gospodarkę kraju.( +PKB, +poparcie, +przyrost) Za pieniądze przeznaczone na badania udało się tylko opracować teoretyczne działanie nawozów. Brakło jednak środków na przeprowadzenie eksperymentów. Natomiast badania nad przetwórstwem węgla ze względu na brak środków nie zostały nawet zaczęte. (Zbyt mało środków, zbyt słabo opisane) Udało się znaleźć źródło krewetek i innych owoców morza. Wystarczy zainwestować 10 000 000$ i zyskasz złoże o wydajności 5j żywności morskiej na rok. Prywatni przedsiębiorcy natomiast w poszukiwaniu bogactw jakie skrywa morze wysłali wiele ekspedycji badawczych. Niestety jedna z nich rozbiła się na wyspie Imroz wcześniej nadając sygnał sos. Od tego czasu nie ma żadnych sygnałów że jej członkowie żyją. Rodziny zaginionych proszą rząd o poszukanie ich krewnych. Co z tym faktem zrobi rząd? Ze względu na brak środków utrzymania dla policji sprawił że w kraju szerzy się bezprawie. Bandy rozbójników jak za starych dobrych czasów atakują podróżnych ale w miastach o dziwo panuje spokój. Pojawiają się jednak plotki że miasta opanowane się przez mafię która w zamian za haracze zapewnia bezpieczeństwo przedsiębiorcom i ludności. (-PKB, -poparcie) Zanotowano ogromny wzrost sprzedaży i produkcji broni oraz amunicji w kraju. Szczególną popularnością cieszy się stary dobry karabin AK 47 oraz granatniki ppanc typu RPG-7. Zyski z podatków związane z tym wynoszą 17 904 000$.(+PKB ze względu na rozwój sektora zbrojeniowego) Szymon Krzysztyniak - WKP Rezerwy: brak Reformy Twojego kraju są tak beznadziejne, że społeczeństwo niezbyt dobrze odbiera Twoje działania. Większość środków została przeżarta przez administrację, a próba postawienia elektrowni atomowej spalił na panewce – brak badań podstawowych. Nie pomagają bardzo wysokie podatki nałożone na obywateli i firmy (w sumie 80% podatku). Musisz się bardziej postarać, jeśli chcesz przetrwać. Wojciech Gortat - Homaria (HMR) 2 małe statki transportowe (2x50) Nasirze! Komunizm zwycięży! Inwestycja w motoryzację oraz infrastrukturę dają pozytywne efekty. Większość kraju jest bardzo dobrze skomunikowane ze sobą co ułatwia przepływ towarów i ludzi( +PKB). Udało się zażegnać kryzys w sektorze edukacji i ludność znów może pracować. Dzieci w Homarii z wypiekami na twarzy słuchają historię gdzie potężny Stalin w wielkim mechu pokonuje mecha którym steruje Hitler. (+poparcie) Wydatki na bezpieczeństwo są zdecydowanie zbyt niskie! Przez głównie miasta przetacza się fala przestępstw które sprawiają że ludność się denerwuje a zakłady gorzej pracują! (-PKB, -poparcie) Nie zrekrutowano wojska oraz nie wybudowano okrętu ze względu na przydzielonego żelaza. (Musisz pisać, ile dajesz żelaza) Wiatraki, które zbudowałeś, są zdatne do użytku dopiero teraz, przyniosą one jednak jedynie 10 jednostek energii. W związku z tym masz bardzo duży deficyt energii, zarzynasz i tak słabnącą gospodarkę. (-PKB) Te “wrzucanie wolny rynek” oraz zapraszanie “zagranicznych inwestorów” do komunistycznego raju sprawiło że część wojskowych oraz wyższych rangą urzędników zaczęło szeptać, że Ojciec narodu zdradził rewolucję i chce sprzedać Homarię kapitalistom.(- poparcie) (ponieważ wszystko w twoim kraju należy do państwa wszelkie dobra które eksportujesz muszą być zapisane w tabelce handlu. Więc nic nie dostajesz ze sprzedaży towarów, poza tym jesteś komunistą, więc gdzie wolny rynek?) Zajęto badany teren bez specjalnych problemów. Obszar to praktycznie sam piasek. Oprócz 2 oaz przy których mieszkają dwa plemiona koczowniczych Berberów. Wyznają bardzo radykalną odmianę Islamu i są bardzo sceptycznie nastawieni do skrajnie ateistycznego państwa, które dodatkowo może chcieć zabronić im prowadzić ich tradycyjnego koczowniczego trybu życia.(liczebność tych plemion to 4636 osób). (Słabe i chaotyczne reformy) Anastazja Wolf – NSRN (podaj nowy skrót przy robieniu następnych reform) Twój kraj można określić jako działający. Inwestycja w infrastrukturę, motoryzację oraz elektryfikację przynosi owoce w postaci rozwoju gospodarczego kraju. (PKB). Twoje nakłady na utrzymanie szkół wyższych to jest karygodne. Pieniędzy starczyło tylko na pensje dla wykładowców. Studenci nie mając nic do roboty robią głośne imprezy, a po nich często wychodzą i demolują okolice akademików. (-poparcie, -PKB). Twoja policja ma stanowczo zbyt małe fundusze by móc skutecznie działać! W miastach pojawiają się grupy przestępcze które okradają obywateli i magazyny należące do państwa!( -poparcie, -PKB) Wszystkie rekrutowane jednostki są gotowe i czekają na rozkazy. Polityka prorodzinna w połączeniu z zmuszaniem kobiet do pozostania w domach przynosi efekty w postaci zwiększonego przyrostu naturalnego.(+przyrost, -PKB). Masowa propaganda przynosi pewien sukces w postaci zwiększenia poparcia dla władzy. Szczególne sukcesy w tej kwestii odnosi się w północnej i środkowej części kraju. ( +poparcie) Jak donosi GSTPO na południu kraju oraz w dawnych Prusach ludność słucha radia Italia z Skanii. Tam też kobiety słuchając o “Prowansji” gdzie rządzi “Księżna” oraz czytając państwowe komunikaty prasowe o utworzeniu Paktu Narwickiego który w imieniu tego małego księstwa Prowansji podpisała minister spraw zagranicznych. Przez to w południowej części państwa kobiety nie chcą zostawać w domach i rodzić dzieci. Twierdzą że działania rządu “marnują ich potencjał” oraz “skoro tam to kobiety mogą być u władzy to czemu nie Tutaj?”. (-poparcie) Zbudowanie tamy na tej samej rzece, gdzie jest już elektrownia wodna nie było zbyt mądre. Zamiast planowanych 10j elektrownia osiągnęła wydajność 3j energii. Za to nowy generator to zbudowanej wcześniej elektrowni przyniósł planowany efekt. Efektywność elektrowni wzrosła o 5j ale jej utrzymanie wzrosło również o 8mln. (Następnym razem może mapka poglądowa pomoże nam łaskawszym okiem spojrzeć na proponowane rozwiązania?) Pomyślnie skolonizowano wszystkie prowincje. Nie natrafiono na nic godnego uwagi. Brak ropy przeznaczonej na potrzeby społeczeństwa odbija się czkawką na Twojej gospodarce. Aleksander Krynicki - Konfederacja LaManche (KLM) Rezerwy: brak 1 mały statek (50) Jarlu! (Masz pisać jasno, co z czego wydobywasz, vide „Nie liczone 10j z platformy”. Następnym razem zdefrauduję Ci połowę, jeśli nie będzie czytelne.) Co prawda szkoły - szpitale powstały to jednak ludność niechętnie udaje się do nich. Nie chcą być leczeni przez niedoświadczonych praktykantów. Pieniądze przeznaczone na utrzymanie reszty placówek medycznych jest stanowczo zbyt mało i starczyło ich tylko na pensje i premie dla lekarzy. Rynek usług medycznych został przejęty przez lokalną mafię która zawyża ceny dla tych którzy im się sprzeciwiają, lecz daje bardzo dobre usługi dla ludzi którzy ich popierają. (-poparcie, -przyrost). Pieniądze przeznaczone na zwiększenie wypłaty dla rodzin wielodzietnych nie wystarczyły! Obecna kwota wystarczyła na zachowanie obecnych programów. Potrzeba wydatków rzędu co najmniej 90 000 000$ by ten program zaczął przynosić efekty. Rozwinięcie siatki wewnętrznej nie podoba się ludność. Nie chcą żyć w państwie policyjnym gdzie rząd kontroluje każdy aspekt ich życia. (-poparcie) Większość broni z arsenałów zostało rozkradzione przez grupy przestępcze. Są teraz bardzo dobrze uzbrojone a brak policji sprawia że są całkowicie bezkarne.( -poparcie, -PKB) Armia zachodnia w ramach “ćwiczeń” budowała przez cały rok koszary, garaże oraz magazyny dla siebie. O ile dla saperów takie działania są chlebem powszednim to artylerzyści robiący magazyny na swoje działa oraz piechota morska która musiała budować koszary gdzie będzie mogła spać to żałosny widok. Nie trzeba mówić że źle się to odbija na morale i efektywność bojowej tych jednostek.( -poparcie, gorsze morale jednostek, słabsza efektywność armii Zachód) Wsparcie udzielane przez rząd przemysłowi morskiemu opłaciło się. Prywatni przedsiębiorcy tworzą dużą liczbę jednostek morskich. Napędza to gospodarkę oraz ułatwia transport towarów i ludzi przez morze.(+PKB) Na lądzie jednak nie jest aż tak kolorowo. Pieniądze przeznaczone na infrastrukturę ledwo starczyło na pensje dla urzędników i pracowników. Toteż stan techniczny infrastruktury drogowej woła o pomstę do nieba. (-poparcie) Mimo że powstało wszystko co jest potrzebne do powstania radia to zapomniano o najważniejszym. Czyli antenach oraz reszcie elektroniki. Musisz zainwestować z co najmniej jeszcze 3j metali rzadkich i 8 000 000 by radio zaczęło nadawać w twoim kraju, na całym jego obszarze. W trakcie poszukiwań złota w całym kraju prywatni poszukiwacze ogłosili że znaleziono duże złoże złota! Za informacje miejscu wystąpienia oraz prawdopodobnej wydajności tego złoża żądają 45 000 000$. Zapewniają że Jarl na tym tylko zyska. W kwestii ekspedycji to Zwiad nie wybadał niczego ciekawego na badanych prowincjach. Wydaje się że teren jest czysty i gotowy na kolonizację. Mikołaj Samek - Republika Finlandii (RF) Rezerwy: 13 złota 1 statek turystyczny 10 samolotów pasażerskich Pociągi (30) Aalto! Nie zapewniono zapotrzebowania na ropę i energię! Twoja gospodarka cierpi z tego powodu.(-poparcie, -PKB) Nie zapewniono żadnego zapotrzebowania dla armii! Głodni i nieopłaceni żołnierze oraz oficerowie na pewno stanowią zagrożenie dla kraju.( -poparcie, groźba buntu lub zamachu stanu, oddziały mają gorszą efektywność w walce) Elektrownia atomowa stworzona według planów kupionych od Rzeszy została dopiero ukończona. Ze względu na deficyt energii budowniczy pracowali pod dużą presją – zmieścili jednak się w terminie. Dzięki ciężkiej pracy robotników możesz używać tej elektrowni już od tego roku.( uran został przeniesiony na odcinek 9). Opracowano teoretyczną formułę nawozów jednak zabrakło środków na przetestowanie jej w praktyce (mało środków, słaby opis) Reformą rolna w połączeniu z wsparciem dla gospodarstw mających duży areał ziemi przyniosło spory plus dla ogółu gospodarki lecz utworzyło również rzeszę bezrobotnych rolników którzy w poszukiwaniu pracy i jedzenia ruszają masowo do miast gdzie zasilają szeregi bezrobotnych. Decyzja ta spowodowała również utworzenie się silnej klasy posiadaczy ziemskich z którą rząd będzie musiał się liczyć. (+PKB, -poparcie) Niskie wydatki na służbę zdrowia mocno dają się we znaki! Biednych w miastach (których ostatnio pojawiło się bardzo dużo) nie stać na zapewnienie sobie odpowiedniej opieki zdrowotnej co niekorzystnie wpływa na przyrost naturalny w państwie. (-przyrost, -poparcie). Ze względu na brak środków na działanie policji w miastach grupy przestępcze działają praktycznie bezkarnie. Żerują one na rolnikach którzy stracili ziemię oferując lichwę oraz wymuszają haracze od przedsiębiorców. Na wsiach jednak sytuacja jest znacznie lepsza. Ze względu na duże możliwości finansowe właścicieli ziemskich stać na ochronę a najwięksi nawet mają już małe prywatne armie całkiem nieźle wyposażone i uzbrojone.(-poparcie, -PKB). Fabryka kolajuoma-Coli(bo tak nazywa się fińska wersja Coli) powstała w stolicy. Ze względu na swą wielkość zapewnia pracę dla sporej liczby osób sprawiając że sytuacja przynajmniej w mieście stołecznym nie jest aż tak zła. (+PKB) (Weźcie się za robotę, bo Homaria Was wyprzedzi, dwóch was jest do pisania reform.) Piotr Czakaj - FNN Pociąg 1 lok, 8 wagonów (8) 1 średni statek (110) 1 lok + 25 wagonów (25) Rezerwy: brak Najważniejszą informacją tego roku jest secesja wielu terytoriów – oddzielają się jako nowe-stare państwo – FRK. Drugą w kolejności jest fakt, że środki przeznaczone na bezpieczeństwo wewnętrzne (nie mówię o kontrwywiadzie – tu wszystko funkcjonuje jak należy) są skandalicznie niskie! Jak wiadomo, świat nie cierpi próżni, więc ta nisza została szybko wypełniona. We Lwowie, niejaki Don Wasyl przejął władzę nad przestępczym półświatkiem. Dzięki zapasom broni przygotowanym na terenie WIL i IC, które z łatwością przejął dzięki swoim silnorękim, mafia jest uzbrojona lepiej, niż jakakolwiek przedwojenna organizacja. Pozwoliło to na rozszerzenie działalności na praktycznie całą Europę, sięgając swoimi mackami w takie rejony jak Tracja, czy nawet Konfederacja LaManche. Ludność, która nie podporządkuje się mafii, jest tępiona w brutalny sposób, wszyscy są zastraszani. Co ważniejsze, działalność Mafii Lwowskiej, jak określają ją media, sięga poprzez wszystkie kraje federacyjne, łącznie z odłączającym się FRK, gdzie zyskuje coraz szersze wpływy nawet wśród polityków. (-poparcie, -przyrost) Dotacje, które Wasz kraj przeznaczył na dotacje dla przedsiębiorstw jest jedynie kroplą w morzu wobec potrzeb kraju. Zdecydowana większość nakładów poszła na utworzenie Południowokaukaskiego okręgu przemysłowego. Decyzja, która miała na celu polepszenie sytuacji w chwiejącym się na granicy secesji państwie Nowej Armenii nie przyniosła korzyści takich, jakich by oczekiwali rządzący Federacją. Sama infrastruktura zostanie ukończona dopiero za rok, przy dodatkowej inwestycji 300 mln$. Spytacie – Dlaczego? Co się stało? Otóż, decyzja o wynajęciu jak najmniejszej firm, w połączeniu z faktem, że mafia przejęła wiele sektorów poprzez swoją brutalną siłę, wygrała sporo przetargów, wyprowadzając ogromne sumy pieniędzy z projektu. Szacuje się, że w pełni operacyjny okręg przemysłowy może dopiero być ukończony za rok, po zrobieniu porządków w firmach, które prowadzą prace. (-PKB) Ulgi podatkowe spowodowały spadek ogólnej stopy podatku o 1%. Badania nad energią geotermalną nie przyniosły rezultatów, badacze nie wiedzieli, gdzie dokładnie szukać gorących źródeł. Rzeka Dunaj, po pracach regulacyjnych może nadawać się do dwóch rzeczy – żeglugi rzecznej lub postawienia wydajnej elektrowni wodnej. To będzie ciężki wybór dla zarządzających krajem. Wprowadzenie kwoty wolnej od podatku, powoduje obniżenie stopy podatku o kolejne 3%, mobilizuje jednak ludność do lepszej pracy, wiedząc, że więcej im zostanie w kieszeni (+PKB, +poparcie) Reformy odnośnie ściągalności długów i zobowiązań nie są zbyt jasne dla przeciętnego obywatela, nikt z nich obecnie nie korzysta. Ze względu na to, że wpływy Mafii Lwowskiej są ogromne, ściągalność podatków, w szczególności z nich jest bardzo słaba (-250 494 995$ wpływów z podatków) Skolonizowano wszystkie prowincję obok CBiO. Okazało się jednak że tereny przy brzegu Dniepru to bardzo silnie skażone bagna - koloniści chorują i mają żal do władzy o to że nie zbadała wcześniej terenu. Zaś prowincję najbardziej wysunięte na zachód są zaminowane po wojnie i również tam dzieje się źle. (-poparcie, -przyrost). Koszt oczyszczenia obszarów to 300 000 000$ oraz 4j s. Chemicznych. Na terenach pomiędzy wspomnianymi prowincjami znajdują się bardzo dobre gleby które idealnie nadają się do uprawy roślin. Natrafiono tam również na tubylców mówiących po ukraińsku i sceptycznie nastawionych do FNN, za bardzo pozytywnie do Ukrainy. Może to spowodować pewne tarcie między Rusią Kijowską, a FNN.(+10654 obywateli, należy zainwestować 9 000 000 by uzyskać pole uprawne o wydajności 10j/rok.) Sebia - bot Anastazja Wolf - Prusy 10 ciężarówek (10) Ta “nagła” śmierć poprzedniego władcy w połączeniu z Unią z Norwegią bardzo zdziwiła obywateli. Nie są oni zbyt szczęśliwi z tego powodu. (-poparcie) Udało się zbudować elektrownię ale jej wydajność to 1j. Węgla daje 1,05 j prądu. Edukacja oraz szkolnictwo wyższe jest zdecydowanie niedofinansowane i wymaga większych nakładów.(-poparcie) Bardzo duże nakłady na służbę zdrowia dają efekty w postaci zwiększonego przyrostu oraz szczęśliwego społeczeństwa. (+przyrost, +poparcie) Tajną policja została utworzona i rozpoczęła swoją działalność. Nadchodzą już pierwsze raporty które informują o wzmożonym ruchu na granicy z NRD. Może warto się nad tym pochylić? Połączono też Prusy wraz z NSRN – tworząc Królestwo Prus i Norwegii. Obywatele Prus nie są zbyt przychylnie nastawieni do tej zmiany, tylko dobre działania są w stanie ocalić królestwo od rozpadu. Damian Wakahiko Rogala - Republika Odrodzonej Campani (ROC) 15 ciężarówek (15) Panie Prezydencie! Decyzja o przyznaniu nadwyżek żywności to był świetny pomysł, jednak eksperci twierdzą, że uczyniłeś to pochopnie, że mogłeś złożyć tę żywność do magazynów na ciężkie czasy. Mimo wszystko, zjednałeś sobie tym miłość ludności (+poparcie) Duże nakłady na edukację zniwelowały dawne zaległości, jednak na efekty działań przyjdzie jeszcze poczekać – chodzą plotki o przyłączeniu przez Republikę Włoską Sycylii, gdzie trzeba będzie poświęcić bardzo dużo uwagi podstawowym kwestiom. Analogiczna sytuacja w służbie zdrowia, choć tu nakłady mogłyby być nieco większe. W tym roku nie odnaleziono żadnych obiecujących źródeł surowców, jednak wydaje się, że to morze nie jest tak jałowe, jak się wydaje… Dzięki Twoim staraniom, w każdym aucie można teraz słuchać hitów Zenona Martyniuka w Radiu Italia – brakuje jednak odbiorników samochodowych. I samochodów w dużej ilości. Obywatele w większości korzystają z komunikacji miejskiej, co bogatsi jeżdżą automobilami. W związku z tym pojawiają się też pierwsze głosy sprzeciwu wobec integracji całych Włoch – kierowane ze strony najbogatszej części społeczeństwa. Co się stanie, jeśli ci, którzy są podstawą Twojej gospodarki, postanowią zastrajkować we włoskim stylu? (-poparcie) Badania nad radarem przyniosły efekt – po więcej informacji zapraszamy do sztabu wojskowej akademii nauk (priv) Fabryka telewizorów i natychmiastowa ekspansja ich eksportu stworzyła wiele miejsc pracy i napędziła gospodarkę (+PKB, +poparcie) Przy tak wielkim budżecie, tak niskie nakłady na wojsko mogą spowodować zainteresowanie napaścią na Twoje terytorium przez wrogie frakcje. Może czas pomyśleć o lepszym zabezpieczeniu swoich granic? Straż graniczna melduje o siatkach przemytników przekraczających wschodnie granice kraju, prawdopodobnie są powiązani z Mafią Lwowską. Inwestycje w turystykę i sport przyniosą dopiero efekt po pierwszych sezonach turystycznych. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się to trafioną inwestycją. Przeznaczono środki na zabezpieczenia środków, które już są w narodowych kasach, nie przyłożyłeś się jednak do zapychania tych kas środkami z podatków. Efektem ubocznym jest fakt, że skuteczność egzekwowania podatków jest skandalicznie niska! (-576 888 442$ do budżetu) Czas uszczelnić tę dziurę, i to szybciej niż później, i bardziej natychmiast, niż wcześniej. Tomek Lemek - Semiland Rezerwy: 0 złota Urlop się skończył – czas pisać reformy Patryk Siatka - PRS Rezerwy: 0 złota Urlop się skończył – czas pisać reformy NIN 1x średni statek (110) BOT Kategoria:Odcinek